


Here

by TranslucentAirlines



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Destruction, F/F, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranslucentAirlines/pseuds/TranslucentAirlines
Summary: A dark force gains temporary control over Ruby.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the comic "Here" by Tuanonna15 on Tumblr.  
> https://tuanonna15.tumblr.com/post/171500211436/could-you-make-a-comic-where-ruby-is-being
> 
> I was given permission to adapt the comic to written form. Ruby Rose and the remaining characters of RWBY are property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.
> 
> As I said with my other Rwby work, I'm not very good at emotions. Please don't hurt me for that.
> 
> Also, since the fic is based on the comic, the actual Whiterose doesn't happen until the very end. Soooo ... don't be crabbin' at me that the fic doesn't contain enough Whiterose because that's all the Whiterose that's in the comic as well.

The city bus is loud. The freeway is uneven and slick from the thunderstorm.

Weiss has chosen a seat near the front of the bus to avoid its loud engine at the back. They are driving towards Downtown Parayuri on ten-lanes-wide Interstate 42.

Weiss has spent the whole morning on city busses, and her legs ache for a stretch. She cannot stretch her legs on this cramped, crowded bus. So she sits with her phone, watching YouTube videos.

She is less than pleased when a notification interrupts her video, until she takes a closer look at the words.

<VNN EXCLUSIVE: MANDATORY EVACUATION OF DOWNTOWN ORDERED>

Weiss decides to call Yang. Yang beats Weiss to the punch.

Yang <WEISS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!>

Weiss - "Jeez, did you have to blast my ear?"

Yang - <Something happened to Ruby. She went through the roof and started attacking people. She is outta control!>

Weiss narrows her eyes, her eyebrows furrow. "But Ruby doesn't just attac-"

Yang - <Please just come here!>

Weiss looks out the window towards the gleaming glass towers of Downtown. As she gazes over the city, one of the towers crumbles to the ground.

Weiss's eyes grow wide and she gasps in horror.

* * *

Yang stands up with difficulty, her knees and breath shaky.

Ruby, who normally has pale white skin and silver eyes, is covered in blood-red vains all across her now-grey skin. Her eyes have shrunk to pinpricks and turned blood-red. She has become a phantom of herself.

Yang - "Ruby! Please! Snap out of this!"

Ruby walks toward Yang from the right side, stands looking at her for a second, and then puts on a massive burst of speed, tackling her through the freeway's support columns. The freeway collapses on top of Ruby as Yang continues to tumble along the ground, her Aura crackling. She comes to a stop and struggles to rise to her feet.

As Yang looks at the collapsed viaduct, part of that section gets blasted away as Ruby frees herself.

Yang - "Aw shit."

As the thunder crashes, Ruby walks slowly toward the older blonde woman.

Yang - "You need to wake up! This is not you!"

Phantom-Ruby has closed the distance between them. She grabs Yang by the throat and lifts her off the ground with one arm. Yang struggles to free herself, unable to breathe.

"Ruby ... Ruby, no ... " Yang gasps.

Ruby slams Yang to the ground. Yang gasps for air, stands up ...

"I'm sorry Ruby."

... and punches Ruby in the face as hard as she can, expecting her to fly backwards. Ruby does not move an inch, but only gives Yang an evil smile.

Ruby then punches Yang upwards towards a glass building with a shockwave. Yang's body tears a massive hole all the way through the tower, causing it to collapse. Yang falls to the ground with a yelp of pain. Her Aura flickers out. She struggles to get back up again, but she is too weak. Her breaths are labored, and her head and belly are bleeding.

Ruby leaps through the shower of concrete and dust, preparing to land the final blow to Yang.

Suddenly, Blake snaps the ribbon forms of Gambol Shroud at the corrupted Ruby. The ends of each ribbon wrap tightly around each wrist.

Blake - "Rubyyyy!"

Ruby crashes to the ground, leaps to her feet, and lets out an animalistic roar of rage. She yanks back on Blake's ribbons, severing them. Blake gasps and quickly converts Gambol Shroud to machine gun form. Phantom-Ruby snarls. Blake begins to fire her weapon. Ruby charges at Blake with a speed faster than Blake has ever seen her move without her Semblance. Closing the distance in one second, Ruby lands a solid fist to Blake's temple, launching her backwards towards the support columns of the undamaged section of the elevated Interstate 42. Blake's body makes an outline in the pillar of concrete. Blake's weapons fly out of reach, landing in a bush and a huge puddle. Blake struggles to remain standing.

Blake - "Ruby, please."

Ruby roars again and charges at Blake again. Blake holds up her arms weakly to try to block the next attack, but it fails. Ruby kicks Blake's feet out from under her. Blake yelps. Ruby then lands a powerful, downward punch to Blake's chest, knocking the breath out of her and shattering her Aura. Blake's body crashes to the ground, rupturing a gas line. The explosion topples another office tower.

Blake vomits blood and looks up weakly, just in time to see Ruby walking slowly toward her.

Blake whimpers quietly.

* * *

_I must hurry I must hurry_

Weiss uses her glyphs to leap from the interstate to the ground. As she lands she looks up, just as another tower is obliterated. Fires erupt inside the building as it collapses.

_Panicking isn't gonna help_

Weiss is zigzagging through the air with her glyphs, just above the heads of thousands of fleeing civilians. She turns the corner and accidentally slams through a huge green road sign at one-hundred miles per hour. The sign tears in two pieces, with one half embedding itself into the side of a skyscraper, and the other falling onto a car, which explodes.

_What's happening to my Ruby_

Weiss falls out of the air and crashes through a whole row of cars, destroying them all in the process. She slides along the ground toward a tree, her body creating a canyon on the concrete and asphalt. When she hits the tree, she stops, her Aura flickers white, and she gasps for breath.

Still breathless, Weiss stands up shaking, and looks around at the devastation. Huge pieces of rubble are everywhere. People are fleeing in every direction. Small fires have broken out throughout the rubble. Thousands of shards of glass lay ready to slice up an unsuspecting victim.

Weiss spots a speck of yellow and brown through the pounding rain, several blocks away, on the side of The Gardens, and she instantly she knows what it is.

"YAAAANG!"

Weiss suddenly hears a blood-curdling roar come from the same direction as Yang.

Weiss - "What is that?"

Weiss uses her glyphs Semblance to boost her speed, arriving at The Gardens in less than three seconds. She slides into place on her knees next to Yang, who is breathing erratically.

"Yang!"

Yang's bloody head moves to one side, signalling that she is still conscious.

Weiss - "Yang, what happened?"

Yang weakly rasps, "R-Ruby ... Blake ..."

Weiss suddenly hears footsteps behind her. She whips around to catch a horrible sight: Ruby dragging a defeated Blake Belladonna across The Gardens by her right arm. Ruby drops Blake and then stares straight into Weiss's soul, growling in an low, ominous pitch.

Weiss - "Ruby."

Ruby suddenly seams to materialize right in front of Weiss. As Ruby holds up her left arm, a dark-red ball of energy appears in her hand.

Weiss, backing away slowly - "Ruby stop! I don't want you to do this!"

Ruby holds the red energy up to Weiss's face, and she gets blasted backwards with a shockwave. Weiss screams in agony. Her Aura shatters as her body slams against the side of a building, the impact creating a massive crater in the wall. Pieces of the building rain down around Weiss as she falls to the ground on her face next to a large puddle, her head bleeding, unable to rise again.

Phantom Ruby roars in triumph, and she starts walking slowly toward Weiss.

_I cannot move_

Ruby is getting closer.

_But I have to save her_

_My Ruby_

Ruby is almost upon Weiss now. Weiss can see memories of Ruby floating in her head.

_Ruby holding Zwei the dog_

_Ruby trying to hijack all the cookies_

_Ruby flaunting her BFF shirt_

Weiss gasps, "I can't - fight you ... because I can't hurt you ... "

Another ball of dark-red energy materializes in Ruby's hand.

Weiss closes her eyes, ready for death, "I love you Ruby."

The red energy disappears.

Weiss waits for a few seconds. Nothing is happening. Weiss opens her eyes and looks up at Ruby. Her skin has returned to normal, and her now-normal silver eyes are wide and full of tears.

Restored Ruby - "Weiss!"

Ruby lifts Weiss to her feet.

Weiss - "Ruby."

Ruby - "I'm so sorry!"

Weiss leans her forehead against Ruby's. "You're here ..."

\- - - -


End file.
